


Magnus Chase gets a new Wardrobe

by marzar



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Blitz is pushy, Cute, Cute Kids, Family Feels, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Magnus Chase gets a wardrobe change, Post-Canon, Sam/Magnus if you squint, Samirah is speachless, harthstone is a cutie, magnus hates himself, wardrobe change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marzar/pseuds/marzar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kid, you cannot even comprehend how excited I am that I can finally do this.” He sucked in a breath. “Magnus, my gift to you is....a makeover.”</p><p>Magnus could hear Sam laughing at him.</p><p>“I’m sorry...did you say makeover?” Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnus Chase gets a new Wardrobe

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought it would be nice to see Magnus in a man bun.
> 
> This story takes place after the final chapter of the book.

Despite the shops small outward appearance, Blitzen's store was huge. The walls were a fresh shade of white, with expensive looking red and black abstract paintings hanging from every wall. There were polished porcelain mannequins around every corner, donning men and womens apparel that ranged from everyday to ballroom attire. Racks upon racks of clothing were dotted about the room, along with black shey carpets that zig zagged around them, leading to a checkout counter. Parallel to the counter, two full sized velvet curtains hung in front of cubicle sized changing rooms. Across the shop, the massive windows showed the bustle of city life. You could see how people turned their heads briefly to peer into the shop, in awe at how professional it looked. In the very back was a black door that had the sign “Employees only” written in cursive. 

Blitzen walked out from the other side of the door, carrying a huge potted plant in his arms. Blitz donned a black dress shirt and midnight blue vest, with a white bowtie and black slacks with white suede shoes to match. He looked good, per usual.

“Hiya!” Magnus said. Blitzen nearly dropped the plant, which would have been absolutely disastrous for the carpets. 

“Here,” Sam offered, taking the pot from him. “Let me help you with that.” 

“Guys!” Blitz said with excitement. He pointed at Hearth and Sam, and exclaimed “Shouldn’t you two be in Asgard? and you-” He pointed at Magnus. “Shouldn’t you be, I dunno, feasting or something in Valhalla?”

“And miss the grand opening of your shop? I’m offended.” Magnus said, restraining the urge to hug the dwarf.

"Wanted to be here, knew how important this is to you." The elf signed, flashing a wide smile.

“And,” Sam said as she set the plant down, smirking. “You owe me a new hijab.”

“Guys, this is so- i’m so- I don’t even know what to say!” Blitz looked like he was about to tear up. Magnus decided to interject to prevent any tears. There would be no crying dwarves on his watch.

“You can praise us and tell us how great friends we are after you give us a tour of the shop.” 

“Right, right of course! Oh man, I can’t even begin to tell you how excited I am to finally be up and running.” He explained. “But before we get into all that, let's deal with Sam and her scarf. Follow me.” 

Blitz opened the “Employees Only” door, revealing a small workshop with boxes reading “bone steel” and “invisible fabric”. In the center of the room was a messy graphing table, with patterns and metals strewn every which way. A single dress stand stood in the corner of the room, with what looked like a half finished suit of armor on it. Blitz walked over to a box labeled “friends”. He rummaged through it for a minute, mumbling “Where is it?” Until he pulled out a long pastel green scarf. He held it out in front of us like it was a pot of red gold.

“Uh, nice.” Magnus said without much enthusiasm. Knowing Blitzen, Magnus was expecting some elaborate, jewel encrusted scarf with loud colors and patterns. But it just looked like a plain old scarf. 

Sam elbowed him in the ribs, which made him wince. “Ignore him. It’s beautiful, Blitzen. Thank you.” She reached out to grab the scarf, but Blitz pulled it out of her reach.

“Ah ah, not yet. First, I want to show you how it works.”

"How it works?" Hearth questioned. 

“It just looks like a regular old scarf?” Magnus said, eyes scanning the fabric for anything that would prove him otherwise. There wasn’t anything out of the ordinary about it. 

“Well duh, kid. She can't go around wearing a chainmail headdress everywhere she goes. That's a bit conspicuous. I wanted to make her a scarf that not only suited her personality, but could also function as battle wear. “ Then he turned to Hearth, “Hearthstone, would you do us the honors of shooting a ball of fire at it?”

Hearth looked skeptical. "Really? Wouldn’t that… I don’t know...destroy it?"

Blitzen blinked. “What? No- just do it.”

Hearth just shrugged and signed alright. He held out his hand and closed his eyes, summoning his staff out of what seemed to be thin air. He opened his eyes and pointed the staff at the scarf, which Blitz was holding up like a target. A small ball of fire began materializing at the tip of Hearth’s staff, and grew into the size of a football. Finally, he sucked in a deep breath, and fired at the scarf. Magnus squinted as the flames rolled off of it like water on a marble counter. Hearth’s eyes widened as he pulled the staff closer toward himself. 

“Now again, but this time with ice.”

Again, Hearth aimed a good sized chunk of frost at the pastel scarf, and again, the icy air just bounced right off. 

Sam stood there in awe. “Blitz! This is amazing!”

“Right? That's not all. The fabric is so strong, I think the only thing that would even be able to damage it is Jack.” Blitzen said, handing the scarf to Sam triumphantly. 

Sam carefully took the white hijab off of her head, wrapping the green one in its place. “Despite being such good armor, it's not heavy at all. In fact, it hardly feels like I’m wearing anything!”

“I know, I know. I’m amazing. I also have stuff for the rest of you! Hearth. Come over here.”

Hearth walked timidly over to the box containing Blitz’s gifts. Blitz pulled out a long, sophisticated black coat with stark white lining on the inside. 

“Put this on.” He instructed. 

Hearth removed his leather jacket and handed it over to Magnus, and ran his hands over the soft fabric of his new coat. He slid it over his slender frame and did a 360, showing it off. Then he turned toward Blitzen and signed "It fits like a glove."

“Good. Its also incredibly useful. You see, it's designed to capture sunlight. With this baby, you can survive in the dark for up to 3 hours!” He paused. “That is, if you wear it in direct sunlight long enough before hand.”

Hearthstone's face lit up. "You serious?"  
“As serious as I’ve ever been about anything in my whole life, pal!” Blitzen exclaimed has he patted Hearth on the back, who was fiddling with the front of his jacket. 

Magnus stood there, smiling awkwardly. He didn’t know how to react about receiving such cool gifts from Blitzen. With his mom being gone and him being homeless for so long, he had gotten used to the idea that anything he could ever need or want, he would have to work his ass off to get himself. He didn’t feel much like he deserved any gifts from his friends. Much less awesome gifts that Blitzen had slaved over himself. 

“Magnus,” Blitzen called him over. “You probably have the best gift out of everyone here.”

Magnus tried to hide how uncomfortable he felt as he walked over to where Blitz was standing. He must have done a good job, because Blitzen didn’t seem to notice. He grabbed Magnus by the shoulders and began to explain.

“Kid, you cannot even comprehend how excited I am that I can finally do this.” He sucked in a breath. “Magnus, my gift to you is....a makeover.”

Magnus could hear Sam laughing at him.

“I’m sorry...did you say makeover?” Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yep!” Blitz said, slapping him on the shoulder.

“Ow,” Magnus rubbed his shoulder pensively. “Blitzen, I appreciate it- I really do, but..”

“No! No if ands or buts. Magnus Chase, you are forbidden to leave this shop without at least one new outfit! You got that?”

Magnus looked down at what he was already wearing. He had always considered his look to be homeless chic. Meaning, he had been homeless for years and could care less about what he looked like. So what if his clothing wasn't the nicest, and kind of made him look like a living garbage bin? Who cares if his hair, which already reached his shoulders, might even be longer than that but just looks shorter because of all the rats nests? Living on the streets meant having to not care about those kinds of things if you wanted to stay sane. Besides, Magnus owned exactly three outfits. One, clothing he had died in. Two, his wiggles tee, blue jeans and sweatshirt. And three, his Valhalla silk pjs. What more could he possibly want? 

Magnus looked to Hearth, his eyes screaming for help.

"Hey, don’t look at me." He signed. 

Magnus sighed and turned back to Blitzen, knowing when he’s beat. “Alright. What have ya got for me?” 

“Oh, I am so glad you asked. Follow me.”

********

Magnus was quite possibly having the worst time ever.

Blitzen was running around his shop, throwing random articles of clothing at him until Magnus could barely peek over the mountain of clothes in his arms. A lot of the fabric seemed expensive and heavy, two things that made Magnus even more uncomfortable. He shifted his weight from right to left over and over again, trying to keep his balance under what seemed to be the whole store piled on top of him. Whenever Blitz would look over at him, Magnus tried to smile like this was the best thing that ever happened to him. In reality, he wanted to hide somewhere and let Blitzen find some other person to play dress up with. 

Blitz stopped in front of him and placed a hand to his chin, giving Magnus the up-down. He seemed satisfied enough to push Magnus into one of the dressing rooms. 

“Before you actually put anything on, let's fix that hair. Stay here, and don’t put anything new on before I come back.”

Magnus nodded and let Blitz leave before setting down the clothing heap and looking in the dressing room mirror. He tried to avoid looking into mirrors, because honestly, he never liked what he saw. Not because he thought himself ugly, oh no. Like he said before, he could care less about his outward appearance. What he disliked was much deeper than that, literally. When he see’s himself, all he can think of is how he looks nothing like that happy little kid he used to be when his mom was alive. All he can think about was how he could hardly recognize his own reflection. 

Magnus hadn’t even heard Blitz come in. 

“Kid, you can admire yourself once you look decent. Until then, no looking in the mirror. I want you to be surprised!”

“You’re not gonna cut my hair, right?” Magnus asked, turning around.

“Wouldn’t dream of it. Now sit down, this might take a minute. I gotta brush the homelessness out of your hair.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.” Blitz retorted. “Now sit.”  
Magnus pulled the stool placed in the corner of the dressing room in front of Blitz and popped a squat. He gripped on the edges of the stool he was sitting on. He figured it might hurt a little, considering the last time a brush ever touched Magnus’s head was in early 2013. But when Blitzen combed through his hair once, he nearly screamed. 

“Dude! Your goal is to brush the knots out, not pull them out of my freakin skull!”

Blitzen raised an eyebrow at him. “Dude, you have literally died before. You can handle getting your hair brushed.”

Magnus knew he was right, but God's be damned if he wasn't going to annoy the helheim out of Blitzen. 

“Ow, ow, ow, OW OW OW OW!” Magnus yelled. He began to fidget out of spite, just to make it harder for Blitzen to comb. His act of defiance resulted with Blitzen smacking him with the non-bristled end of the brush. 

“Kid, hold still for five more seconds. I was almost done anyway!” Blitzen exclaimed, exasperated. 

“Fine.” Magnus grumbled and crossed his arms. “Just get on with it.”

*****

It took an hour to brush all of the tangles out of his hair. Blitzen was a filthy liar. The end result was a broken hairbrush, determination, and a man bun.

The rested at the very back of his head, and looked as if it could fall out at any minute. His unruly hair had almost refused to comply, so Blitzen had stuck bobby pin after bobby pin in every square centimeter of hair. Despite being so tied down, it looked loose. Like he had just put it up on a whim. Blitzen held up a hand held mirror to show Magnus the fruit of his labor. Magnus’s eyes widened when he saw himself. He was surprised how good the bun looked on him. Part of the reason why he had never put it up before, is because he usually did anything within his power to keep his face hidden. Though, he realizes it may have been tactically advantageous to keep his hair from his eyes, especially now that he was enherji, he couldn’t stand knowing other people would see the entirety of his face. It made him feel vulnerable. But now that he was looking right at himself, he was a little mistified. He had never realized how defined his features were, or how blue his eyes are. 

Blitzen whistled and smirked. “See? No harm, no fowl.”

“No harm? If I didn’t know any better, I would have thought you were trying to scalp me.”

“Hush.” Blitz smiled. “Now, I’m gonna leave you to your own devices. Pick something from the pile I gave you. Try to not take forever changing, alright?” 

Before Magnus could respond, Blitz had left. He looked at the heap of clothing next to him. It was a bit overwhelming to have to choose from such a variety of things. Living on the streets, it was “This hats in the dumpster? Cool. It belongs to me now.” Having to actually pick things out so that they matched, and looked nice….it was strange. Magnus felt lost. Even more so, because a thought dawned on him. He doesn’t have a style. He doesn’t have an identity. He began to realize why clothing was so important to people- to Blitz. It allowed them to express a certain aspect of their personality that their words or actions couldn’t. 

He rummaged through the pile, setting aside the fancier looking things. He wasn’t about to wear a freaking suit every day, like Blitzen practically did. As he looked, Magnus began to realize that even though he wasn't quite sure what he liked yet, he was almost 100% certain of what he disliked. He saw a dress shirt that had black and white horses on it. Though Magnus was a big fan of horses, this shirt made him feel a little sick. He kept looking.

Magnus had just about given up, when he saw a deep red v-neck shirt with mid length sleeves. It was noticeable because of the fierce color, but not loud like the other clothing. It was patternless, which was nice. When he picked it up, it didn’t feel heavy or expensive. It just felt like a normal cotton shirt. 

I can work with this, Magnus thought. 

Some more rummaging, and he found a pair of black pants that were tight enough around his legs to look nice, but weren’t necessarily skinny jeans. He pulled a darker grey belt through the loops of the jeans, even though they fit fine, he just thought the belt would look nice. 

He looked down at what he was wearing, and was pretty satisfied with it. Then he saw how his shoes had holes in the front, exposing his black hotel Valhalla socks. He looked around to see if Blitz had thrown any shoes in the clothing mix. To his surprise, there was a few. Once pair was a pair of brown dress shoes, with the other being just a pair of plain black vans. He picked up the vans, knowing dirt stains would have a harder time showing up on the black pair. Functional, he thought. 

Now, thoroughly satisfied, he walked out of the dressing room. Unsurprisingly, Blitz had been waiting outside the room for him to finish. 

“Hey, Blitz.” 

Blitzen turned around and raised an eyebrow, which for some reason made Magnus feel a little self conscious. There's no way Magnus cared about what Blitz thought of what he picked out, right?  
“Not bad, Chase!” Blitzen said approvingly. “Not what I would have gone with, but not bad!”

“Yeah, well,” Magnus rubbed the back of his neck, a little bashful. “I just wanted to get it over with, so I wasn’t really looking for anything specific.”

Blitz walked around him in a circle, eyes squinted with a hand rubbing his chin. When he got back to facing Magnus, he pulled his hand off his chin and snapped his fingers, exclaiming “I know what's missing! Hold on.” 

He disappeared behind clothing racks for a moment before reemerging with a black wrist watch. He attached it to Magnus’s right wrist and stepped back, looking at him. After a moment he smiled, and said “That’ll do!”

Sam and Hearthstone poked out of the Employees only lounge. Sam walked toward the two boys, shouting “What is taking you so long!” Before coming to a full halt in front of Magnus, eyes wide. 

“Magnus- “ She started, then stopped. “You look...nice.”

Hearth was the next to join them, and when he saw Magnus, he signed "Dude, you look like an entirely different person! In a good way." And gave him a light tap on arm. 

“Thanks, I guess?” Magnus said. “I mean- I still haven't really seen how I look, so I guess I’ll take your guy’s word for it.”

“You haven’t?” Blitzen inquired. “There was a mirror right in the dressing room!”

“Hey, you told me not to look!” Magnus laughed. He felt good, but he didn’t want looking in the mirror to ruin it. It still scared him.

“Well, there's nothing stopping you now. Go ahead.” Sam said, pointing behind him to the dressing room mirror. 

Magnus swallowed and turned around. He slowly walked toward the his growing reflection. When he got close enough to where he could almost make out his features, he looked to the floor. When the mirror was right in front of him, he closed his eyes. He didn’t know what to expect when he opened them. He decided to make it quick, like ripping off a band-aid. Fast and, hopefully, painless.

He brought up his eyes to meet his reflection, and was almost rendered speechless. He had seen the resemblance between himself and his father when they had met after facing Fenris. But only now did he see the similarities between his mother and himself. His complexion, his laugh lines. Since when had he smiled enough to have laugh lines?

The clothing fit him perfectly. The red shirt brought out the contour of his muscles, they were faint, but they were there. The pants somehow made his legs seem longer, and his watch made his arms look buffer. His necklace stood out against the dark burgandy, drawing attention to his neck and shoulders. Since when had his shoulders been this wide?

My boy, all grown up. He could almost hear his mother say. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Blitzen smiling at him.

“Did I, or did I not tell you that your gift was the best?” He said. 

“Yeah.” Magnus smiled. “You were right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyooo! This is my first published work, so please excuse any errors I may have made. Hope you liked it!


End file.
